Weskers Return
by Wesker
Summary: Wesker is back. What sort of mayhem will he cause?
1. Rescue Part 1

Resident Evil: Weskers Return  
  
Chapter One: Rescue  
  
Disclaimer: Capcom owns Resident Evil. The only things that I will own are the story and the characters that I create.  
  
  
  
Authors note: Any paragraphs with quotation marks would be wesker talking.  
  
  
  
"I remember it like it was yesterday, the report coming in to the R.P.D., and the briefing. I remember. There was an old mansion in the forest near the outskirts of town, strange things had been happening around the area. I sent Bravo team in to investigate. There chopper went down, after contact had been lost, I decided to take in Alpha team. The Mansion that we found was filled with T-virus victims. Victims created by the company I worked for. I double-crossed the team; I thought that Umbrella would help me…"  
  
Spencer Estate.  
  
  
  
The last thing that Wesker remembered was fighting with Chris when the Tyrant impailed him. Now wesker is lying in his own blood slowly dying. But what's this? It's a helicopter. But who are they and who are they working for, were what Wesker thought were his last thoughts.  
  
Delta One Delta one to command, over.  
  
Command Command here Delta. What's your status?  
  
Delta One We are just comming over the Mansion now command.  
  
Command Ok Delta these are your orders. 1. Infiltrate the Spencer Estate. 2. Retrieve the body of S.T.A.R.S. Capt. Albert Wesker. 3. If alive administer blue syringe and evacuate. 4. If dead take tissue sample. 5. Set self-destruct seqence. Then return to base.  
  
Delta One Confirmed. Delta over and out.  
  
Command Out.  
  
Pilot Touch down in 10 seconds.  
  
Delta One You boys have your orders. We do this right and we hit the bar first thing tomorrow morning. We do this wrong... hell just look forward to getting smashed tomorrow morning!  
  
Delta Team Hoorah!!!!  
  
Pilot Touch down.  
  
As the chopper touched down, ten solders jumped out, all taking a defensive position around the door of there only ride out. The eleventh and twelth members manned the fifty caliber machine guns to provide cover fire in case any stray creatures were about.  
  
Delta One Delta two through five with me. Six through ten, you'll be providing rear guard, following 20 feet behind my team. Understand?  
  
Delta Team Yes sir!  
  
Delta One Move out. Delta One to Delta Eleven, what's your status?  
  
Delta Eleven Five thousand rounds of pure destruction ready. Ten thousand more on backup.  
  
Delta One Make sure that you're ready to help us out. Delta One to Pilot.  
  
Pilot Go ahead Delta.  
  
Delta One I want you fifty feet off of the ground well we are searching the mansion. I've heard that some of the creatures around here have amazing jumping capabilities. Any zombies or other creatures seen outside of the mansion are free game. Keep the spot light on the helipad at all times. Over and out.  
  
Pilot Out.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Please Read and Review. New chapter comming up soon. 


	2. Rescue Part 2

Resident Evil: Weskers Return  
  
Chapter Two: Rescue Pt. Two  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil. The only thing that I own will be this story.  
  
Will Delta find Wesker while he is still alive?  
  
  
  
Delta One Alright team, let's move out. Delta Three you have point.  
  
Delta Three (Mumbles to self) I always get the shitty jobs.  
  
Delta One What was that Three?  
  
Delta Three Sorry One, but this is the freakiest mission we've been on yet.  
  
Delta One Three, just concentrait on being point.  
  
15min. Later.  
  
Delta Two Man that S.T.A.R.S. team sure took care of things around here. You'd have thought that we would have run into one of those creatures that guy told us about.  
  
Delta Four Man don't say that, you're gonna jinx us.  
  
ka-booooooooooom!!!  
  
Delta One What the hell was that?  
  
Delta Three Point's clear, One.  
  
Delta One Rear team form up on us. We're gonna walk back to back down this hall-way. Delta Seven, I want you to join up with Delta Three. You two will take point.  
  
Now there are two team members taking point. The rest of Delta Team is following at a small distance when for a split second they hear gun-fire and a blood curdleing scream.  
  
The Team comes around the corner looking straight into the face of the Tyrant class creature they were briefed about.  
  
Delta One FIRE AT WILL!!!!  
  
Delta Four I told you that you'd Jinx us you dumb Son of a Bitch!  
  
Delta Two Fuck you.  
  
Delta One Just shoot the son of a bitch.  
  
500 rounds later  
  
Delta One Get the "BFG"!! Damnit.  
  
Delta Four brings up the weapon.  
  
Delta Four FIRE IN THE HOLE!!!!!  
  
KAAAAAAA-BOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!  
  
Delta One Holy Shit, there's nothing left of it. Ok, Delta Four, we are nearing the area where Weskers body might be found. Take point.  
  
Delta Four (Loudly so that everyone hear's him) Shit.  
  
Twenty Minutes later.  
  
Delta Four Sir, I see him. He doesn't look very good though.  
  
Delta One Oh shit, he looks fucking chewed up. Four, give me the syringe.  
  
Five Min later.  
  
Delta One Get him to the chopper. Anything gets in your way, shoot it....  
  
Authors Note: Well, well, well. Wekser is alive after all, who would have thought? Well that's it for this chapter. Next one should be soon. By the way, the "BFG" was a weapon in the original Doom game. 


	3. Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own ResEvil. Capcom does.  
  
  
  
Authors note: Well I finally got rid of that damn writers block. Now I will continue on with this story. Please keep in mind that this is my first fan- fic.  
  
  
  
A hospital room.  
  
Wesker (grogily and mostly to himself) Where in the hell am I?  
  
Trent Well Mr. Wesker, how are you feeling? You had a pretty nasty incident back at the spencer estate.  
  
Wesker Who the hell are you?  
  
Trent Let's just say I'm a friend. A friend that you owe your life to.  
  
Wesker What do you mean I owe you my life?  
  
Trent I was the one that had you rescued. When delta team arrived, you were badly beaten up. We have injected you with a mutated form of the T- Virus. We are calling it the A-Virus. It saved your life.  
  
Wesker What about mutations?  
  
Trent None that we are aware of at this point. Mr. Wesker. Since you owe me your life I'm going to tell you some things about me that Umbrella would be very disappointed about. I'm going to trust that you are a man of honor.  
  
Wesker I am not known to be, but, I'll make an exception.  
  
Trent Cute. First off, I have been helping the S.T.A.R.S. from the begining. Second, Umbrella doesn't know about you being rescued. Third, they don't know about the virus in you. It has been my life's work to take down Umbrella. Ever since my parents were killed by them so very long ago.  
  
Wesker Ok. I'll keep your secret. But you're hiding somthing. I don't know how i know it, but, I just do.  
  
Trent The Virus is already working. Much faster than we thought. Here is the thing. I'm going to pay a visit to the S.T.A.R.S. members in a few days. You will be comming with me. They trust me a lot. You will rejoin the team.  
  
Wesker NO FUCKING WAY!!!!! I'M NOT GOING TO REJOIN THAT TEAM!!!!!!  
  
Trent Yes you are... 


	4. S.T.A.R.S.

Resident Evil: Weskers Return  
  
Chapter Four: Return to the S.T.A.R.S.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil. Other people own it.  
  
A/N: Remember paragraphs with quotation marks are wesker thinking.  
  
  
  
"Great. Just fucking great. Trent a man who I had heard of but never met until now, has just decided in his infinate wisdom that I, Albert Wesker, now have to rejoin the team that I double crossed just days ago. Ahh Shit."  
  
  
  
Trent Well Mr. Wesker, looks like we're here.  
  
Wesker Trent, I owe you my life. That is the only thing that has thus far, stopped me from killing you.  
  
Trent Let's go Albert.  
  
Wesker (pissed as hell, and quietly as possible) Fucking asshole.  
  
Trent (Sing song voice) I heard that. Oh ok, stay in the car till I call you...  
  
"Great, just fucking great."  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
  
  
Jill TRENT!!! (Runs up and practically tackles him in a big hug.)  
  
Trent Jill. This is no time to do this sort of thing.  
  
Jill Sorry.  
  
Trent then walks over and shakes the hands of all the other S.T.A.R.S. members.  
  
Trent Well everybody, I've got a big surprise for you.  
  
Chris What is it?  
  
Trent says a few words quietly in the walkie-talkie....  
  
  
  
A/N Next chapter will be longer. 


	5. Return to the STARS

Resident Evil: Weskers Return  
  
Chapter Five: Return  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil. Other people own it.  
  
A/N: Remember paragraphs with quotation marks are wesker thinking.  
  
Authors note: I'm sorry for the very long delay. Please forgive me.  
  
  
  
Wesker (Mumbles to self) That god-damned, motherfucking, lowdown...   
  
Trent (over radio) Get your ass in here Albert.   
  
Wesker (To self) Bitch. On the way in, Wesker decides to try out his new found speed. On the way in, he knocks down the entrance door, plows two cops into the wall, trips over a loose candy wrapper, and does a perfect swan dive through the S.T.A.R.S. office door, luckily Chris breaks his fall.   
  
Wesker Why Chris, I didn't think you cared. *Click* Wesker looks up and stares straight up the barrel of Barry's Magnum.   
  
Barry Hello captain, nice to see you.   
  
Wesker Barry, how nice to see you. All of the sudden Wesker leaps up, grabs the gun, and procedes to bend it into the shape of a bunny. Then he lifts barry by his collar and shows him the proper way to commit police brutality.   
  
Trent Albert! Put him down.   
  
Chris (laughing his ass off) He called you Albert. Wesker than throws Barry into Chris.   
  
Trent Guys, let's cut this out. We have a really big problem that we need to adress right away.   
  
Jill What's going on.   
  
Trent In Hollywood, California there is a umbrella base about to come on- line. The reason that Wesker is here, is because we have enhanced him. He will be of great assistance to you. Remeber, he is still captain of the S.T.A.R.S. Wesker just smiles.   
  
Trent Umbrella also has no knowlege of him, whatsoever.   
  
Chris So, whose side is he on now?   
  
Trent Mine. I saved his sorry ass. He owes me. I told him that as payment, he has to help the S.T.A.R.S. with all missions against umbrella. He also must protect you against them as well.   
  
Barry So he can't kill us, and we can't kill him?   
  
Trent Correct. Now, I have an important business meeting to attend. Good day, gentlemen and ladies.  
  
Authors Note: At this point it may look like I am copying my brothers story. (Liquid is his screen name) However check the published dates, mine was first. 


End file.
